Solar System Truth or Dare
by goctyudicbdkvhb175749674
Summary: I basically kidnapped the solar system legendary bladers, their ancestors, King Zeus, and King Hades for a truth or dare.
1. Chapter 1

Dynamis woke up tied to a chair. He noticed that eleven other people who had been to chairs too, "What? Where am I?"

"Hello!" I walk in the room, "this is my house! I've kidnapped you, the rest of the solar system legendary bladers, your ancestors, King Zeus, and King Hades. And I brought you here."

"Where are we? And who are you?!" Dynamis' ancestor looks around bewildered.

I jump in front of him, "Good question. This is a truth or dare show. I have cameras everywhere, and we're broadcasting this later on TV."

"What are you talking about? I do not…" Zeus asks before I interrupt him.

"Simple," I point to a huge machine that can crush beys, "I used a time machine and space-time portals to bring you guys here. This is truth or dare. People will send in stuff that you guys need to do or tell the truth about. And when you need to tell the truth, don't bother lying. I have a lie detector! If you refuse to do the truth or dare, I will crush your bey and throw you into a volcano."

"She will seriously do this," Yuki warned to the original bladers with the star fragment, King Zeus, and King Hades, "we've participated in truth or dares before and got embarrassed for life, nearly killed, and almost got our beys destroyed. And these authors can do anything with their insane authoress powers."

"You're right Yuki!" I grin, "so agree to the truth or dare or you'll get thrown into a volcano and get your beys destroyed!"

Everyone in the room but me gulps, "We're doomed aren't we?"

"Yup!" I laugh rolling on the ground.

* * *

**You know the drill, post your truth or dares in the reviews or PM me.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello world!" I walk in the room.

"Oh dear…" Dynamis darted his eyes in several directions, "You are back…"

"Yes I am! Unfortunately, I only have two dares. The first one is form MidnightEclipse15. Thanks Midnight! Yuki, you need to go five minutes without addressing someone by Mr. or Ms. /Mrs. And I also have this ankle bracelet."

I snap on the metal ankle bracelet, "Every time you say Mr. or Ms. /Mrs., you will get electrocuted by this ankle thingy. Understand?"

"Okay…" Yuki slumps down in his seat.

"Wait, I have one question," Dynamis' ancestor asks, "what is your name? You have never mentioned your name one in this truth or dare."

"I almost forgot! Oh well. Better late than never. I am goctyudicbdkvhb175749674, but you can call me gocty."

Dynamis' ancestor blinked, "I have never heard of a name like that before…"

"That's because I'm using a penname! Duh! You really shouldn't use your real name on the big wide web you know. Anyway, time for the next dare! This dare is from Wolfgirl3059. Thanks Wolfgirl! Dynamis, you, not your ancestor, but, you have to jump into the water wearing a pink glittery tutu and tank top while yelling 'I believe in unicorns! You also have to run around town hitting random people with a chair."

"What?!" Dynamis screeched at the top of his lungs. "I cannot do that!"

"Say good-bye to your bey and say hello to a volcano," I nearly press the button to destroy the Jade Jupiter.

"Okay, okay, okay,"Dynamis agrees to the dare, "the things I do for you Jupiter."

I hand him the glittery pink outfit and drag him to the public pool.

Dynamis took a deep breath and jumped in the pool yelling, "I believe in unicorns!"

Lucky for him, only a few people saw him jump because five people decided to come to the pool at the moment.

Dynamis ran away from the pool as someone screamed, "Who's that crazy kid?!"

He immediately changed back into his normal robe, grabbed the nearest chair, and started to hit random people with the chair, "Sorry! Someone dared me to do this or I would get my bey crushed!"

"Hey! I didn't tell you that you could change back into your robe!" I wave my fist in the air.

Dynamis come back as I wave goodbye on the camera-screen, "Bye! I'll see you next chapter! One more thing, I need some truth or dares for this truth or dare!" I shake the camera wildly, "so please post your truth or dare or both in the reviews or PM me!"

* * *

**One more thing, Wolfgirl3059 needs truth or dares for her truth or dare too, so don't forget about her truth or dare fanfic! To send her the truth or dare or both, PM her. She will NOT except them through reviews! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I begin this chapter, I need to announce something to you guys! I will now only be excepting truth or dares through PM! This may sound really suddenly and random, but I will only be excepting truth or dares through PM! And don't forget about Wolfgirl's truth or dare! Now without further hesitation, here is chapter 3!**

* * *

"We're back!" I smile for the camera, "as you know, I will NOT except truth or dares through reviews from now on. There are reasons, so lets move on! The first dare is for Yuki to act like an idiot for the next chapter!"

"B-but..." Yuki frowned.

"Don't be upset. Frowning takes more muscles anyway. But if you want to save Anubius and your skin, you need to do the dare." Yuki bumped his head on the wall sarcastically saying yay.

I giggle, "That's the spirit! Next dare! We need Kyoya and Yu for this one," I snap my fingers, and Yu and Kyoya appear in front of me, "the dare is for Kyoya to give Yu and Tithi a piggyback ride.

"What! No way!" Kyoya crossed his arms.

I snap my fingers again, and Leon and Libra suddenly pops under the crush, "Don't forget I'll throw you into a volcano too." Kyoya rolls his eyes and grunting.

"Fine..." Kyoya squats down letting Tithi and Yu climb on.

"This is fun!" Yu laughs.

"I know!" Tithi kicks his feet around.

Ten minutes later, Kyoya collapses on the ground panting, "OKay. I've had enough. I had Kyoya and Yu their beys.

"How come those two can go?" King Hades asks.

"Yeah," King scratches his head appearing confused.

"That's because them being here's not my original plan," whack King in the head for no clear reason, "besides, my bedroom's crowded to already.

"Wait, this is your bedroom?" Aguma looks around.

"Well duh. Can't you see my bed over there?" I point to the bed near the window.

"Oh..." everyone else gets the hint of where they are in my house.

"Moving on," I clear my throat, "this dare is the last one for this chapter. All of you guys need to dance around in tutus, and just for some fun, you guys have to do this in a mall."

"What is mall?" King Zeus asks.

"A mall is a public place where people shop," I randomly open my computer, "and I'm putting the video on YouTube, so everyone can you guys! Technically, I'm putting the video on one of my friend's account since I don't have one."

I hand everyone pink tutus and drag them to the mall.

"This is rather humiliating," King Zeus shuffles around.

"That's the point," I pull out my phone and record the dancing while everyone laughs, "makes great stuff to post on Facebook. I also secretly filmed embarrassing footage. I can post these pictures anytime one socialmedia you know..

"NOOOOOO!" the solar system legendary bladers scream.

"Alright, at least I can get you guys to do some crazy things now.

A woman smashes her purse into Aguma's face, "Don't do this in front of my son!" I leave the bladers and kings behind.

"I'll get you guys out of this next chapter!" I yell turning around to see an angry mob forming, "I seriously don't want to find out what happens next. Bye!"

I could hear the dancing people screaming "Don't leave us!"


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm back!" I enter the mall, "how's the angry mob that formed when I left?"

The people on my truth or dare sprint back to my house as I shout to them, "You don't even know where my house is! And I'm not exactly an Olympic runner! Guys?!" I run after them with flashcards in my hands, "I got some new dares and finally some truths too! Don't forget that I still have your beys!"

I create a space-time portal to transfer us to my house, "Okay, first, I want to thank Ryugafangirl Riga for sending us these truth and dares. Thanks Riga! Everyone need to tell their deepest, darkest, secret. And I also have a lie detector! Everyone step in. Except me."

Dynamis told his secret first, "I love to watch My Little Pony..." The solar system legendary bladers stare at him.

Everyone else's secrets:

Aguma: I'm jealous of Chao Xin. He gets all the fan girls!

Yuki: My grades in history are terrible.

Tithi: I don't like chocolate.

King: I'm afraid of Ryuga.

Dynamis' ancestor: I am in love with someone.

Aguma's ancestor: The Venus blader sometimes scares me.

Yuki's ancestor: I can't see very well.

"Yuki has glasses for a reason," I comment.

Tithi's ancestor: I wish we could fight Nemesis again!

King's ancestor: I am afraid of mice.

King Zeus: My skills in beyblade are awful.

King Hades: I want a cat.

"That wasn't too bad right?" I roll on the floor laughing, "Riga also sent in somemore truths, 'Aguma, why do you have a Japanese name? You're Chinese. Tithi, can you stop gender bending cosplays? King, do you have a plushie?' those are the truths."

Aguma: I have no idea why my name is Japanese.

Tithi: I don't know what you're talking about.

King: Yes...

"Time for dares!" I announce.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone in the room but me screams.

I look at the cards in my hands, "To late, I already have some. For the first one, we need Ginga. I snap my fingers. Ginga appears, and his Pegasus is under the crusher, "hi Ginga! We just need you for a few minutes! Eat a hotdog," I go downstairs, grab a hot dog from the fridge, go back upstairs, stuff the hotdog in Ginga's mouth, and snap my fingers to make him and Pegasus disappear.

"Time for the next dare!" I take a piece of paper, draw a six-pack on it, take off Dynamis' shirt thingy, and tape the piece of paper on him, "you have go out, yell about your six-pack, and tell an elderly women that the six-pack is real."

Dynamis nearly pulls out his hair and walks outside yelling about his six-pack to a random elderly woman. A muscular guy approaches, "That's my grandma." He punches Dynamis. Dynamis punches him back. After a few minutes, the muscular guy is on the sidewalk passed out, and Dynamis stomps away.

"Who knew he could be so violent," I read the next dare, this time, on my computer screen, "Yuki, you have to say that you hate science, astronomy, and you're grandfather acting as a tomato."

I give Yuki a tomato costume, and Yuki puts the costume on. In a very low voice, Yuki mumbles, "I hate science, astronomy, and my grandpa..."

Yuki's ancestor faints. I roll my eyes, "The next dares are from Midnighteclipse15. Thanks again Midnight! Dynamis, you have to watch the Wreaking Ball music video by Miley Cyrus lock in a closet alone."

"Why am I getting all the dares?!" Dynamis whimpered.

"No clue," I shove Dynamis in a closet along with my laptop playing the Miley Cyrus video.

We could hear muffled screams from the closet, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THE SONG IS OKAY, BUT THE CONTENT OF THE VIDEO IS DISTURBING!"

Dynamis busts out panting.

On YouTube, I pick a clip of a show called The Walking Dead, "Zeus, you have to watch a show called The Walking Dead." I hand King Zeus my laptop.

"WHAT IS THIS?! THIS IS VERY FRIGHTENING!" Zeus runs around screaming.

"That went well," I blink, "The last dare is far Zeus and Hades. You two have to sing the song 'I'm Sexy and I know it!' while doing the dance. Just copy the lyrics and moves from my computer screen.

The two king had no idea what they were doing as I filmed the entire thing.

"That's enough for this chapter! And I am still bugging you guys about sending Wolfgirls3059 truth or dares for her truth or dare!" I shake the camera, "bye for now!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry for the long wait for the update! Well, let's get on with it already!**

* * *

"Hello there! So let's start the chapter! And there are only dares for this chapter! I'm going to have so much fun torturing these characters!" I roll around laughing, and I grab a grilled ham and cheese sandwich and eat it. I start to talk to my mouth full, "Anyway, let's let started with the dares!"

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the characters scream.

"Chill," I giggled. "So the first dare is for King. Thanks for the dare nekogirl4321! Anyway, King, you can't beyblade for a month! That goes for his ancestor too!" I cackle evilly.

"WHAT?! NO!" King and his ancestor. "HOW ARE YOU GOING TO GET US NOT TO BEYBLADE FOR A MONTH ANWAY?!"

"Simple," I shrug. "I take your launchers for a week, and I send spies after you to make sure that don't beyblade or touch a launcher for a month."

King and his ancestor anime sweat-drop trembling.

"Anyway," I turn to my computer. "I need to take Dynamis down the hall for this one..." I grab Dynamis' hair and dag him to the bathroom. By the way, all the dares for the rest of the chapter are from Gryffn Addams! Thanks Gryffn!"

"W-why do y-you..." Dynamis' sentence gets cut off when I slap him.

"Listen Jupiter boy, you need to tell your ancestor that he has a bad fashion sense," I whisper in Dynamis' ear.

"That is a grave insult!" Dynamis exclaims. I point to the bey-crusher at the other end of the hallway. "O-okay...Fine..." Dynamis takes a deep breath and walls up to his ancestor, and Dynamis taps his ancestor on the shoulder, "U-um... I-I apologize deeply, but I have to say in order to save my beyblade..." Dynamis gulps, "Y-you have a bad sense of fashion..."

"WHAT?!" Dynamis' ancestor shouts at the top of his lungs, and he starts to hit Dynamis with a piece of armor.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dynamis starts to scream while his ancestor chases him with the piece of armor.

"Stop chasing each other with you two!" I separate the two from each other locking them both in separate closets. "Anyway, the next dare is for Aguma to kiss Mei-Mei for a few seconds."

"W-what?!" Aguma anime-falls, and I make a space-time portal to China. A few minutes later, I bring Mei-Mei back.

I pull Aguma and Mei-Mei together, "Now kiss!"

"That's lazy!" Mei-Mei screams.

"She means crazy, not lazy!" Chao Xin face-palms.

"How did you get here?!" I exclaim when realize that I forgot to close the space-time portal. "Oh." I chuck Chao Xin through the portal, and I clap the imaginary dust off my hands. "Anyway, Agumoo and Mei-Mei still have to kiss."

"It's pronounced Aguma!" Aguma yells.

"Details, details," I brush the comment aside. "Anyway..." I push Aguma and Mei-Mei forcing their lips to meet.

Aguma and Mei-Mei realized what happened, and they scream, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! EK!" Mei-Mei runs to the still open space-time portal. "I will get my Benjamin!"

"She means that she'll get her revenge!" Chao-Xin shouts through the space-time portal.

"Next dare!" I scream. "Tithi, you have to dress in a pink leotard tutu!"

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO HAVE TITHI DO THAT!" Dynamis shouts from the closet.

"I don't care!" I shout back. I give Tithi the pink leotard and tutu.

"It's not to bad..." Tithi comes out the bathroom wearing the ridicules outfit.

I starts to file my nails, "Oh, and you have to go to the nearest library and sing "I'm a Barbie Girl" at the top of your lungs."

"WHAT?!" Dynamis shouts again from the closet. "YOU ARE NOT MAKING TITHI DO THAT!"

"Oh I will," I chuckle. I use Google maps to find the nearest library, which is about fifteen minutes from my home. "Now sing!" I put Tithi in front of a crowd and dash away with an invisibility cloak on of course to make sure that no one thinks that I'm crazy enough to let Tithi sing like this.

Tithi takes a deep breath and starts singing, "HI BARBIE! HI KEN! YOU WANNA GO FOR A RIDE?! SURE KEN! JUMP IN! I'M A BARBIE GIRL!..." Tithi continues singing while people stare at him for his costume and his singing.

Everyone in the library makes that noise to people use to make other people quiet, "SHHHHH!"

"Young man!" a woman shouts. She chases Tithi, and Tithi runs. I snap my fingers to make Tithi and I disappear back to my room, and the women blinks bewildered. "W-what happened." Confused people continue looking through books.

"Yuki!" I scream when Tithi and I get back. "You need to wear girl make-up for two days!"

"Well, that's not too bad..." Yuki sighs.

"Mom!" I call for my mom since I don't know how to put on makeup.

"Hello!" my mom waves for the camera.

"Can you put makeup on this guy?" I pull Yuki out.

"Why?" my mom asks.

"It's a dare," I chuckle.

"Is it a Beyblade character?" my mom giggles.

"Yup!" I roll grin.

My mom rolls her eyes, "You love Beyblade too much." She starts putting makeup on Yuki. When she is finished with makeup, my mom leaves to go to work, and Yuki takes a look in a the mirror.

"Not too bad..." Yuki lightly touches his face. "I think I can live with this for two days."

"Last dare!" I wave my arms. "King, you have to go to the nearest public area and shout 'My real name means moron in Hebrew."

"NO!" King screams.

"Your bey..." I nearly push that button to crush King's bey.

"OKAY! I'LL DO IT!" King waves his arms in front of him.

"Then do it!" I exclaims dragging King to my school.

King gulps, "MY REAL NAME MEANS MORON IN HEBREW!"

"What?" a girl rolls around laughing, and a boy snickers. Soon, the entire school, even the principle, starts rolling on the floor laughing.

One of my classmates yell, "Isn't that King from Beyblade?!" King runs away from the school, and I follow him back.

"Yup, that's King for you!" I shout while I run. We get back to my room. "So that was the last dares. We're done for this chapter, and please send in truth and dares through PM! Bye! Have a nice people!" The camera blinks out black dropping on the screen, and I pop out the hole in the blacked-out screen, "And don't forget to review!


	6. Chapter 6

"And we're back to Solar System Truth or Dare!" I grin madly waving my arms running around in circles. "Anyhoo, all the dares for this chapter are from AlchemistWarriorDiamondDust! Thanks Warrior! So let's start off this chapter with me some duct tape!" I randomly pull out a roll of duct tape from my pocket and throw it at Dynamis who is now out the closet with his ancestor since Dynamis' ancestor calmed down after the comment about his fashion.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO FOR THE CHAPTER TO BEGIN!" all the characters and their ancestors scream putting their hands on the sides of their faces.

"Well, the chapter's beginning if you like it or not!" I shout over their amusing screams. "The first dare is for Dynamis to duct tape Pluto to the ceiling as revenge for inflicting him with Hades curse!" I clap my hands squealing since I did get pretty mad at Pluto for putting Hades Curse on Dynamis. "EK! PLUTO! YOU'RE DEAD FOR PUTTING DYNAMIS UNDER HADES CURSE!" My voice goes all dark and evil suddenly before it returning to my usual randomish voice.

I snap my fingers creating a space-time portal making Pluto appear in the room. I announce, "I have an announcement! We have a special guest. Pluto! He will stay for the rest of the fanfic, so I can torture him because I want to!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Pluto wails. "No, no, no, no, no! This cannot be happening! After I thought I was safe from these truth or dares!" I smile creepily and snap my fingers again making Rago appear.

"And Rago will be here for the remainder of the fanfic as well, so you can send truth and/or dares to these characters as well!" I pump my fists in the air in triumph.

"NO! NO ONE PUTS THE SON OF NEMESIS IN A TRUTH OR DARE!" Rago yells.

"You might want to do it for your beyblade," I point to Pluto and Rago's beys under the bey crusher.

"Okay, we'll do it!" Pluto and Rago gulp.

I pull out chairs in my room and hop on my bed since my room is pretty crowded at this point, and I pull up two chairs in front of Rago and Pluto. "Sit," I order Pluto and Rago to sit down in some wooden chairs painted for some reason pink and green.

Dynamis picks up the roll of duct tape with an angry expression on his face that quickly turns into an insane grin ripping a piece of duct tape from the roll of duct tape jumping on my bed dragging Pluto up to the ceiling using my bed to make his reach taller. "Ah! What are you doing?!" Pluto produces a high-pitched scream as Dynamis duct tapes him to the ceiling.

I plug up my ears with my fingers blocking out part of the screaming. "Cool it with the screaming Pluto!" I shout as Dynamis uses the entire roll of duct tape to tape Pluto to the ceiling cackling evilly. He's probably pretty mad at Pluto for the whole Hades Curse thing...

"Mwahahahaha!" Dynamis laughs enjoying Pluto's screams.

"That was all my duct tape!" I yelled. Dynamis shrugged returning to his normal self throwing the roll of duct tape off the bed. I run down stairs shouting, "Dad? Where's the ice-cream?" I dig around in the freezer finding two huge buckets of ice-cream.

"You cannot eat all that ice-cream..." my dad sounds confused as I carry the ice-cream up to my room.

"It's for my truth or dare," I explain running to my room. "So the second request from Warrior is for Tithi and his ancestor to have an ice-cream eating contest!" I exclaimed shoving the chocolate chip ice-cream in front of Tithi and his ancestor.

"What is this?" Tithi's ancestor asks.

"It's ice-cream, you eat," I snap my finger making spoons pop out of thin air landing Tithi and Tithi's ancestor's hands. I open the lids as Tithi and his ancestor spoon the ice-cream in their mouths. Tithi's ancestor accidently spooned a little too much ice-creaming in his mouth.

"C-COLD!" Tithi's ancestor runs around waving his hand in front of his mouth with a brain freeze. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY MOUTH FEELS LIKE WINTER!" Dynamis' ancestor glares at me.

"What have you done to him?! If any harm has been done to him, I will-!" Dynamis ancestor growls.

"It's just a brain freeze," I shrug interrupting Dynamis' ancestor's sentence, and I give Tithi's ancestor a glass of warm water. Tithi's ancestor gulps down the warm water sighing in relief.

"That's better..." Tithi's ancestor takes another bite of ice-cream to find that Tithi already finished his ice-cream grinning with ice-cream around his mouth.

"Tithi wins the ice-cream contest!" I smile. "The next dare is for is for the people part of this truth or dare to battle each other in bowling!"

"What is bowling?" Dynamis, Tithi, Yuki, King, and Aguma's ancestors, King Zeus, and King Hades asks.

"I'll explain when we get to the bowing alley!" I produce a space-time portal leading to the bowling alley zapping us into the nearest bowling alley. Odd stares surround us most likely because of the outfits the kings and ancestors are wearing. I brush aside the weird stares while everyone else in my group gulps nervously as I step up to the front desk and rent some bowling shoes. "I'll return soon!" I point my fingers in the air in a dramatic pose running of to get bowling shoes.

"Oh no!" I exclaimed looking at the clock on the wall. "We're out of time!"

"Thank goodness," Zeus sighs.

"Join us in for the next chapter!" I grin. "And don't forget to read and review and to PM me truth or dares or both!" The screen blacks out creating a popping noise.

* * *

At the bowling alley, I am found slapping Rago in the face screaming, "This slap is for nearly destroying the world! Take this! And that! And this! And this is for making Pluto put Dynamis under Hades Curse! And this is for having those weird eyes without pupils and irises! And this, I don't know! I just feel like slapping you."

Slaps fill the air as I continue to slap Rago for the next two hours~ :D "I've always wanted to slap Rago!" I laugh insanely.

"OUCH! OUCH! OUCH!" Rago screams rubbing his sore face with red hand marks caused by the slapping. "SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF THIS TRUTH OR DARE!"

* * *

**So how do you think? Like it? Hate it? Please read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello! And welcome back to 'Solar System Truth or Dare!" I cackle with sheer enjoyment of watching the characters and their ancestors suffer. "Mwhahahaha!" The Solar System legendary bladers scream in a frenzy of a panic.

"AH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY DID GOCTY DECIDE TO UPDATE?!" the characters all scream running around the bowling alley trying to hide as everyone in the bowling alley anime sweat-drops shrugging, and I pull out my computer for more truths and/or dares.

I clear my throat for an announcement, "Okay, and one message I need to tell everyone, due to the rules of the fanfiction net, you can ONLY send in truth or dares through PM please! I really like some of the truth and dares in the reviews, but the fanfiction website does have rules! I could get this story taken down if I continue to accept truth and dares through reviews!" I stop shouting noticing the puff of dust the victims of my truth or dare left behind.

I shake my head snapping my fingers to create a space-time portal to zap the people in my truth or dare back to the middle of the bowling alley for the bowling tournament. They all sadly sigh putting on their bowling shoes and grabbing a bowling ball except for ancestors and kings because they don't know what bowling is.

After a thirty minute time-slot of explaining what bowling is and answering questions, the ancestors each grab a bowling ball and, and Dynamis' ancestor goes out first to throw the bowling ball while everyone stares and points at him.  
"Why is everyone staring at me?" Dynamis' ancestor asks whispering to the other ancestors.

The other ancestors shrug along with Dynamis' ancestor, and Dynamis' ancestor attempted to throw the bowling ball. But he forgot to detach his fingers from the bowling ball and goes sliding down the bowling lane crashing into the bowling pins knocking them over.

"Strike!" I yell out. "Good job buddy!" I wave my hands into the air grinning.

"Uh..." Dynamis' ancestor feels dizzy with his eyeballs spinning rubbing his sore head stumbling over across the bowling lane.

"Wait, which teams are we going to be on?" Rago asks.

I scratch my chin gently tapping my foot on the floor, "Mmm...mmm... Good question... what team would you like to be on?"

"The ancestors' team, relations with the other solar system legendary bladers aren't going that well," Rago says after a minute or two of thinking nodding his head.

"Aw! But I want to be on the ancestors' team! I'm afraid that Dynamis is going to duct tape to the ceiling again!" Pluto shouted at Rago. The two start arguing about who gets to join the solar system legendary blader's ancestors team, and I clap my hands since I can't actually whistle. Hey! My little brother can whistle, and I can't! :(

"Hold it!" I jump between the two proposing a solution. "How about you guys play rock paper scissors to figure it out? Winner gets to be in the ancestors' team!"

That's actually a good idea," Pluto readies his fingers to play along with Rago. "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" Pluto's hand is balled up into a fist for rock, and Rago's hand has two fingers sticking out to form scissors.

"Yes! I win!" Pluto pumps his fists into the air in triumph jumping over to the ancestors' team leaving poor Rago to have to go to the modern solar system legendary blader's team slumping down while walking over.

"Okay, who's turn is it?" I walk over. I missed the last few details of the game since I had to sort out which team Rago and Pluto should join, and Zeus ends up on the ancestors' team with Hades on the other team.

"Okay, the score is that we're ahead by 20 points," Yuki responds.

Rago throws the bowling ball, but unfortunately, the bowling ball went flying across the lanes skimming over several other people's games of bowling earning annoyed shouts out of everyone else. People start chasing Rago, and I sit there clipping my nails yawning.

"Eww, Gocty, can't you clips your nails in private?" Yuki looks like he's about to throw up, and I shrug continuing to clip my nails.

The people chasing Rago get tired and go back to their own individual bowling games, and Rago comes back panting out of breath, "What? Even the child of the Black Sun grows tired!"

"Yes! I knocked down seven pins! I am the king of bowling!" King jumps in the air giving a high-five to Tithi.

"But you haven't gotten a strike yet. Dynamis' ancestor got a strike, and this is his first of time bowling!" Aguma informs King.

"B-but!" King grumbles. "You take that back!" King points his finger in the air at Aguma.

"You can't deny the facts," Aguma face palms walking away.

The bowling tournament is almost over as it approaches that last inning, Tithi vs. his ancestor. Tithi throws the bowling ball knocking down five pins then knocking down an additional three more pins, and Tithi's ancestor's turn to throw the ball to knock down the pins.

The ball rolls on the lane, everyone with tense breath, and the ball slowly rolls towards the pins knocking down eight pins leaving two pins on the very side. "If Mr. Tithi's ancestor knocks down those two pins, our ancestors will win!" Yuki exclaims. "But knocking down those two pins on the very side is really hard! The ball usually either knocks down one of the pins or rolls in between the pins!"

Tithi's ancestor gulps as he swings the bowling ball to have it roll across the lane, and... Boom! The bowling ball skims the surface of a pin before rolling through making it wobble around a little. Every holds their breath as the pins starts spinning then... plunk! It drops down sliding over to the other side knocking down the other pin.

Tithi's ancestor blinks before having a big smile creep on his face jumping in the air, "Yes! I did it!" I grin giving a thumbs up.

"Good job!" I clap my hands jumping up and down hugging Tithi's ancestor.

"Thank-you," Tithi's ancestor blushed.

"Okay, next dare!" I throw my hands into the air pulling out my computer.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the characters and their ancestors scream.

"Okay," I snicker trying to hold back a laugh, but I end up rolling on the floor laughing in sheer delight. "HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! OMG! OMG! OMG! AH HAHAHAHAHA!"

"What's so funny?!" Hades starts to shake.

"S-sorry!" I continue laughing trying to stop laughing, and I sit up. "Okay, here's the dare... Rago... has... to kiss... Dynamis... MWHAHAHAHAHA!" I roll around laughing.

"WHAT NO! WHO DID THIS TO US!" Rago runs around screaming. Dynamis is speechless and faints.

"You can thank BloodyNightStalker!" I grin madly excited. And she sent another dare to..." I grin evilly.

"NO! I AM NOT DOING THIS!" Rago crosses his arms.

"Say bye to your bey..." I press the button to crush Diablo Nemesis into pieces showing it on a camera connect to my room. "MWAHAHAHA!" I smirk making Rago and Pluto pass out.

"Gotcha!" I giggle. I pull out a bey. "I actually crushed a Diablo Nemesis model beyblade from Wal-Mart."

"You tricked me!" Rago is pissed off grumbling crossing his arms.

"If you don't kiss Dynamis, you'll actually get you bey crushed," I smile.

Dynamis and Rago glance at each other groaning, "Thanks a lot BloodyNightStalker..."

"Wait!" I realize something. "You and Rago have to go into a closet with do this seven minutes in heaven thing and spend seven minutes in a closet! And you still have to kiss~!" I smile throwing them into a closet in the bowling that for some reason video cameras.

I eagerly watch through the cameras as the legendary bladers, the kings, and the ancestors watch and sweat in horror. "Poor Mr. Dynamis!" Yuki sighs. "He not going to make it!"

I look at the clock dangling off the wall waiting for seven minutes, and Dynamis and Rago are still sitting on opposite ends of the closet with their arms crossed grumbled.

I have an annoyed look on my face pounding my hand on the wall to see six and a half minutes tick by, "Dynamis, Rago! I know what's going on in there! If you want to keep your beys and skin, you better kiss!" Dynamis and Rago stare at each other sighing. Rago gave Dynamis' lips a small and short peck, and they two widen their eyes running out the closet.

Dynamis and Rago bust out the closet, "EW! GROSS, GROSS, GROSS, GROSS! I CAN'T BELIEVE I KISSED MY WORST ENEMY! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M GOING TO BURN IN HADES!" Dynamis and Rago run around in circles with the chaos building in the room.

"Well, that's it for this chapter!" I wave my hand in the camera grinning with Dynamis and Rago running in circles in the background. "Bye for this chapter! And don't forget to send in truth or dares!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! I'm so excited!" I hop up and down creating this annoying bouncing sound. "This fanfic has over one-thousand views in seven chapters!" I do a little dance bouncing around, "Also, we have a ton of truth and dares! Yay!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the victims of the truth or dare scream. "ANOTHER UPDATE?!" They all faint, and I look down at them shrugging.

"What?" I blink. I turn on my computer for the truth and dares. "We're getting right into the truths!" The characters sigh in relief knowing that they only had to tangle with the truths first.

"Okay," I pull up my PM inbox. "The first 4 truths are from CygnusCrown Night! Thank-you Cygnus! Cygnus sent in quite a few truth and dares, so I will have to split them up into two or three chapters, I hop you don't mind Cygnus, and thank-you!" I grin. "Anyhoo, the first truth is, Yuki, why does your bey have an Egyptian beast?"

"Oh... um..." Yuki scratched his hair lightly. "Er... I... don't really know... I... don't know...!" Yuki started pulling at his hair because he couldn't figure it out.

"Okay, next!" I read the words on my computer screen. "Cygnus also wants to know: Why were you so mean to Bao?"

"What, I was not mean!" Aguma crosses his arms clearly offended.

"What do you mean? Cygnus has proof!" I turn on a YouTube clip of Aguma using Bao as a shield during that tag team tournament in China. It shows that Bao's bey stopped spinning after their opponents' bey stopped spinning on the floor unconscious. "Explain that Mister!" I point harshly to the screen. "Why did you disregard your partner when bey battling?"

"It was a strategy to distract the opponent!" Agumga grumbles.

"Don't deny it!" I cross my arms turning away from Aguma. "Whatever, next truth!" I giggle, "Dynamis... you're gonna hate me... but Cygnus is asking: Why do you look like a girl, and what's up with the whole 'Will of the Heavens' thing?"

Dynamis' eyes widen and twitch shaking clearly shocked by the question, "W-what did you say?! I look like a girl?!" Dynamis faints as I anime sweat-drop.

"Eh, someone get a bucket of cold water," I request as Yuki hesitantly gives my a bucket of water, and I dump the water on Dynamis making Dynamis snap awake in shock.

"WHAT THE?!" Dynamis springs up shaking the water off his hair glaring at me, and he goes up to my shaking me. "Why do you think I look like a girl?!" I give him a 'seriously' look shaking my head slowing face-palming.

"Oh Dynamis, you," I sigh shaking my head. "Just answer the questions."

Taking a deep breath, Dynamis sits down and blurts out, "Okay, the reason I wear the robe is because there's nothing else to wear on that mountain, and the last time I went clothes shopping, I got kicked out of the store because everyone thought I was a girl! And I believe in the Will of the Heavens because of the whole guardian business and my ancestry!"

"Next truth!" I grin. "Anyhoo, Cygnus is also wonder why King's hair color changes when using his special move, Cygnus thinks it's annoying." King's eyes widen feeling just like Dynamis.

"WHY IS IT ANNOYING?! I DON'T KNOW WHY IT HAPPENS!" King screams then goes into the corner to sulk.

"Okay...!" I smile awkwardly laughing nervously. "Okay, the next truth is from NyxAbsol! Thanks Nyx! Dynamis, do you know what technology is?" Dynamis gives me an odd confused look shocking him out of his rage mode.

"Um... what era of technology are you talking about? Roman, Victorian, the Middle Ages?" Dynamis rubs his chin a little thinking as I anime sweat-drop.

"Um... present day..." I pull up my iPhone showing it to Dynamis.

"What is that...?" Dynamis takes my iPhone holding it with his thumb and forefinger not sure about the "strange object" in his fingers. He somehow finds the on button to turn the iPhone on as his eyes widen in shock, "WHAT IS THIS?!" Dynamis drops my phone stomping his foot on it. "DIE WHATEVER THIS IS!"

"MY PHONE!" I snatch up my broken phone seeing a few wires sticking out. "Why does my phone break when I'm trying to wreak insanity?!" I glare at Dynamis chasing him with my pencil of awesomeness.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dynamis is running away from my. I chase Dynamis for a few minutes before getting bored and realizing something having a light-bulb light up above my head.

"Wait, I forgot about my authoress powers!" I snap my fingers, and my phone repairs itself with a puff o smoke. "There, all better! Okay, time for the dares!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the characters and their ancestors scream in fear. "WHY?! WHY?!" Everyone runs around in circles screaming a I sigh.

"The times I wish I knew how to whistle..." I sigh. I clap my hands making everyone teleport on the bed in my room. "Anyway, I'm starting with a dare sent in by BloodyNightStalker, thanks!"

The character's eyes widen knowing what happened the last time BloodyNightStalker sent in a dare, "OH NO! AHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT"! The characters run around my room screaming again as I sigh again.

"Really, do we really have to go through this talk about not running around and screaming we had during the the commercial break in between chapters!" I shake my head face-palming. "Anyway, the dare is for Dynamis' ancestor..." I giggle just like when I told Dynamis and Rago to kiss snickering rolling on the floor laughing. "And King Hades..."

Dynamis' ancestor and King Hades glare at each other before looking at me nervously.

"Dynamis' ancestor and King Hades..." I giggle. "Have... to... kiss!" I roll on the floor laughing so hard that tears are rolling down my face from laughter.

Dynamis' ancestor and King Hades look at each other in horror, "No, we are NOT doing this!" They cross their arms looking away from each other as I point to the bey crush. They give in and pull on their hair. Everyone in the room looks slightly horrified, especially Zeus, Rago, Pluto and Dynamis.

Taking a deep and shaky breath, Dynamis' ancestor and Hades tremble as they lean close to each other letting their lips meet in a kiss before seperating and screaming, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO! THE PEOPLE OF MY KINGDOM WILL HATE ME FOR THIS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! KISSING MY WORST ENEMY IS DISGUSTING! AHHHHHHH!"

The people that just kissed run around my room screaming terrified. Dynamis' ancestor races behind Zeus hiding behind him shaking. Zeus glares at Hades as Hades retreats to Rago and Pluto who glare at Zeus back.

"Next dare!" I grin happy now from all the panicked drama. "The next few dares are from Cygnus again, the first one Cygnus sent is for me to make Dynamis look like Cycnus!" Dynamis faints yet again as I dump a bucket of cold water on him.

"Ah!" Dynamis springs up shaking. "Oh no..." I pull out a picture of Cycnus, white hair dye, some hair-styling equipment to try and get Dynamis' spiky hair straight, some outfit I stole from Cycnus' wardrobe, and black contact lenses to make Dynamis' eye look different with the help of my dad's eye doctor.

Three hours later of me trying to change Dynamis' appearance and Dynamis screaming...

Everyone laid on my comfortably soft bed sleeping while I FINALLY finish straightening Dynamis' now dyed white hair. "I'm finished!" I shout waving my hands and the hot steaming hair straightener in the air grinning. Dynamis stops screaming looking in shock of his new look, and everyone wakes up.

"Cycnus?!" Yuk pulls out his launcher.

"It is me, Dynamis!" Dynamis shouts.

"Oh," Yuki lowers in launcher as Dynamis runs into the bathroom to wash out the hair dye, take out the contact lenses, and change his cloths after realizing that I accidentally got temporary hair-dye instead of permanent hair-dye.

"Aw, but it took three hours!" I yell after Dynamis shaking my head. "And I don't really have time to chase after Dynamis..." I move on the next dare. "Okay, the next dare is for Aguma and Bao, Bao needs to dress up as Foxy from some game called 'Five Nights at Freddy's.' Wait, who's Foxy...?"

Yuki pulls up a picture of Foxy, and I nod my head, "Oh." I snap my fingers to get a Foxy costume and for Bao to appear in the room. I throw Bao the costume, "Here, wear this."

"B-but...!" Bao tried to resist, but I point to the bey crush making Bao throw the costume on him, and I push Aguma abd Bao in another room. In the Foxy costume, Bao evilly smiles saying in a creepy whisper voice, "I'm gonna bite ya head off matie...!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Aguma is banging on the door as I shrug.

"We'll just leave him in there...!" I look at the time. "Oh no! We're running out of time! AH! I'll have to divide Cygnus' dares into several chapters! I hope you don't mind Cygnus! We only have time for one more dare from NyxAbsol!" I look at my computer. "Let's see... Oh, Nyx's dare is for Yuki to take his glasses off for the day!"

Yuki freezes, "Oh no...!" I pull Yuki's glasses off, and Yuki sadly sighs walking back to my bad to sit on a pillow but accidentally sat on Tithi instead of a pillow mistaking Tithi for a pillow.

"Y-Yuki! You're sitting on... eh...! M-me...!" Tithi nearly chokes as Yuki springs up.

"Oops! Sorry Mr. Tithi!" Yuki laughs nervously as Dynamis leans close chasing Yuki after he managed to change back into his regular cloths an get the hair dye out of his hair along with picking out the contact lenses.

"ARG! DO NOT SIT ON TITHI EVERY AGAIN!" Dynamis chases Yuki all over my house with the sounds of Yuki's screams all over the place.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Yuki screams.

"I worked so hard on that look Dynamis! Cygnus is going to be so disappointed!" I yell chasing Dynamis in turn just as a timer dings, and we run out of airtime for the chapter. I shout into the camera smiling, "Bye everyone! Happy New Year and happy all those other winter holidays I don't know how to spell! Bye!" I run off after Dynamis.

And that's the end of this chapter!

* * *

**Sorry to those who sent in dares that aren't in this chapter, I too lazy, and I don't want to make the chapter too long! XP Anyhoo, I hope you liked this chapter, and I will probably have to split the different truth and dares into different chapters because I don't want to include to many truth and dares in this since I got sent much more truth and dares than I usually do!**

**That paintball fight Nyx requested will probably have to wait till next chapter because I'll probably need at least half the chapter for that! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please read and review! Happy winter holidays and New Year! **


	9. Chapter 9

"Welcome back 'Solar System Truth or Dare!'" I grin happily skipping around my room clapping my hands insanely. "I FINALLY decided to update! Yes!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY US?!" yet again, the characters run around screaming as I shake my head not bothering to put them back in place because I'm too lazy and that they've attempted to hightail it outta there like a million times before.

I plop down onto my bed as I rise up and scream blowing in a whistle, "OKAY PEOPLE! WE'RE RUNNING OUT OF ROOM IN THIS ROOM, SO WE'RE MOVING TO MY FAMILY'S MAIN ROOM DOWN STAIRS!" I point to the staircase as we march down the stairs, and we sit down on the couch.

"Okay, I apologize for not saying CygnusCrownNight's dares in order, because I know Cygnus sent in dares before these truths, but I need some truths, although I don't really need anymore truth or dares for the next chapter, just for the next few, okay?" I smile for the camera as I pull up my computer.

"Okay, thank-you for the truths CygnusCrownNight!" I wave my hand grinning too widely and too insanely for comfort. "So I have three truths, the first one is for Chris!" Chris steps us gulping as I read the truth, "Okay, Chris, your truth is: Cygnus is saying that Chris is a lot more awesome than the other legendary bladers, but is asking: What's up with your voice, and why are you so dumb to follow Johannes?"

Chris's eyes widen in offense as he shouts, "My voice is NOT annoying! And I was not dumb! I was just young and had no friends!" Chris stomped away crossing his arms to the bathroom to sulk like King did.

I roll my eyes, and I continue with the truths, "The next truth is for Aguma." I point to Aguma as he nearly faints out of nervous energy. "Aguma, how long did it take to build your muscles?"

Aguma gives a relieved sigh, "Well, at least the question is not that bad or difficult to answer... Okay, so when I was little, I was pretty much average. Then one day, I had a really heavy science project I had to carry to school. Everyone had a heavy science project, so everyone was late because it took forever to drag them to school..."

Three hours of Aguma's story telling later...

Everyone but Aguma fell asleep in some chair as Aguma is trying to poke us awake, "Um, guys...? Gocty? Dynamis? King? Anyone...?" I snap awake rubbing my eyes and yawning.

"Oh, hey Aguma, I had a nice nap dreaming about a truth or dare," I stretch a bit as Aguma anime sweat-drops. "Wait, I am hosting a truth or dare! This is better than a dream!" I jump off into the kitchen to get some blueberries.

"Wait, so how long did it take to build your muscle?" Yuki asks.

Aguma replies, "Eh, I'd say about ten years."

"Ten years? Wow, that's a long time, that's nearly my entire life!" Tithi is amazed looking at Aguma in wonder. "Wow..."

"Well, there are several scientific studies that go on for like, fifty years," Yuki scratches his chin thinking bumping into a wall because he still has to keep his glasses off from the last chapter as Tithi looks up to Yuki awe with his eyes glimmering in wonder.

"That's a long time..." Tithi sits back on the couch to think about it.

I come back with my mouth stained with purple juice from the blueberries, "Hello! So how's everyone doing?"

"Scientific studies take so long..." Tithi is laying on the couch staring at the ceiling.

"What the conversation about?" I ask sitting down. "Anyhoo, let's get to the final truth." Dramatic violin music plays loudly, and the characters gasp worried. When the truths are through, it'll come time for the dares! :D They whiper to each other not wanting any dares.

The dramatic music plays louder, and I pull up the final truth smiling evilly, "Okay, this is the LAST truth for this chapter... Ginga, how many triple beef burgers do you eat in a day?" I snap my fingers to make Ginga appear out of nowhere from a space-time portal.

"Ouch!" Ginga rubs his sore bottom groaning. "What happened...?"

"Ginga, how often do you eat triple beef burgers?" I question making Ginga blink a few times and gets up from the tile floor. Ginga takes a while to think about it before admitting the answer.

"I eat only them once a week..." Ging a scratches the back of his head sheepishly chuckling. Ginga rushes over to me whispering to me, "I actually get bored of them if I eat them more than once a week. DO NOT tell ANYONE. Please." Ginga backs away mysteriously in a black cloak sprinting out.

"Time for the dares!" I throw flashcards into the air running around all excited and hyper for some reason.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" the characters scream in horror terrified of what will come next.

"Okay, first dare," I read off my computer screen. "The first dare is from..." A drum roll sounds as everyone nervously hold their breath shaking intensely. "It's from... BloodyNightStalker!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT AGAIN!" the characters run around screaming knowing what will probably happen.

"Seriously, how often will you guys run around screaming like you're three?" I shake my head in ponder as I read the dares. "First dare of the chapter, Aguma and Bao have to kiss."

"Yes! Finally! I have a break from kissing Dynamis/Rago!" Dynamis and Rago shout at the same time jumping up in the air excited hugging each other before awkwardly breaking away from each other in breakneck speed and sitting back in their chairs glaring at each other and avoiding each other's eye contact crossing their arms.

"I warn you, don't consider yourselves lucky," I snicker mysteriously before looking at Bao and Aguma. "You two have to kiss, or you'll get your beys destroyed and get thrown into a volcano...!" The dramatic music sounds yet again as I roll on the floor laughing from the utterly shocked expressions on Bao and Aguma.

"NO!" they cross their arms with their hair swishing around for dramatic effect.

"Your beys..." I pull up the remote control and NEARLY press the button.

Aguma and Bao put their hands up in defeat, "Fine! We'll do it!" Aguma sighs, "I know we're close friends, but we're not this close..." Aguma closes his eyes along with Bao as the two touch lip and lip kissing as all the characters gasp and nearly faint.

"GROSS! I KISSED MY BEST FRIEND THAT I HAVE NO ROMANTIC INTEREST IN!" the two run around screaming in panic as they continue to run around screaming louder and louder. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"This is why I love my job!" I put my hands on my hip smiling clearing my throat. "Next dare from BloodyNightStalker!"

"OH NO!" the characters continue yelled and shouting in worry a Dynamis and Rago freak out even more.

"Dynamis, Rago," I announce. Dynamis and Rago stop screaming gulping nervously with the "oh no" expression on their faces. I giggle clutching my stomach, "You two should see your faces! Dynamis, Rago, you two... have to go. On. A. DATE!"

"AHHHHHHHH!" Dynamis and Rago start pulling out a few strands of hair anime-crying. I push them out the door and into some restaurant called Olive Garden as the two angrily sit down stirring around a bread-stick groaning knowing that the next few hours would PROBABLY be the worst few hours of their lives.

Back at my house, I hop around looking at the clock on my wall, "Looks like we have only a few seconds left! Well, sorry if I didn't use your dares in this chapter, I wanna keep this chapter less then one thousand and a half words to not bare the reader, so join us next time where NyxAbsol requests a paintball fight and Rago's hair gets dyed pink! Bye!"

The camera blacks out with Dynamis and Rago chatting and giggling at Olive Garden.

* * *

**Sorry I couldn't fit everyone's dares into one chapter, I'd like to keep my chapters not too long, so have a nice day everyone, and please wait to send in truths and dares, I have plenty! Have a nice day! And do you know why I wrote "probably" in all caps?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! Before we begin, all these truths and dares are lost in my PM inbox somewhere, so to avoid accidentally not using a truth or dare, re-PM me the truth or dare if it hasn't been used yet, and please DO NOT send me any more truths or dares for the next few chapters. So what are we waiting for? Me wanna start this chapter.**

* * *

Back at the Dynamis and Rago date, Rago turned on an iPad going on Netflix because he didn't know what else to do when a TV show caught Dynamis' eye. "Hey, is this 'My Little Pony?' Why is it on your My List?"

"Um... er... my little sister added it...?" Rago played with his shirt collar nervously.

"You don't have a little sister," Dynamis blinked.

"Well... er..." Rago sighed. "'My Little Pony's' my favorite TV show..."

"It's mine too!" Dynamis perked up even though this event completely ignores the fact that Dynamis is terrible with technology. He and Rago scrolled through the episodes eagerly searching for an episode. "So what episode's your favorite?"

"I'd say Maud Pie," Rago responded.

"I like that episode too," Dynamis clicked on the episode for them both to watch.

* * *

"HOW CAN RAGO LIKE 'MY LITTLE PONY?' IT'S UNHEARD OF THE SON OF THE BLACK SUN LIKING A FOOLISH KID'S TV SHOW!" Pluto let out an ear-piercing scream.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" my hair turns into fire, and my eyes glow red in anger. "'MY LITTLE PONY IS JUST AS GOOD AS BEYBLADE! AND FLUTTERSHY IS SOOOOOO CUTE!"

My voice is loud trembling the earth with more of an impact than Zeus, and an awesomeness nuke explodes somewhere in Antarctica because I'm so angry.

"Anyway, we could argue about 'My Little Pony' all day, or we can get on with these truths!" I smile as all the characters faint. "Okay, you see, I have A LOT of truths and dares in my PM inbox somewhere, and I don't think I can use them all in this fanfic since I'm quite overwhelmed by them. So I'll do the truths that I can, but there are no promises, and I unfortunately might have to cut some of the truths and dares because of the sheer volume."

The characters sigh in relief that they don't have to do some of the truths and dares, and I shatter their relief by announcing one of CygnusCrown Night's dares since I can't find any truths, "Thanks for the truths and dares for this story! You sent in a lot, and there's the possibility that I'll have to not use some of them or use them in future chapter. I hope you don't mind!"

"Still, with any number of truths and dares, it's scary either way!" Yuki anime-cries after waking back up bumping into a chair since I never gave him back his glasses from a previous chapter, and I grin happily.

"Okay, since couldn't really find any truths, PM me if your's didn't get used, so here are the dares since there are no truths!" I pull up my computer to read the dares as the characters start pulling at their hair in panic.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! I DON'T WANNA BE IN A DARE!" they all wail at the top of their lungs in a frenzied scared state on the verge of fainting again.

"Oh come on, how many times are you guys going to faint?!" I roll my eyes hugging an adorable plot bunny that's white with brown spots and leaves a trail of hot pink glitter wherever it hops.

"AHHHHHHHHH! NO! I'm allergic to glitter, especially pink glitter!" Pluto starts sneezing blowing his nose into a tissue. "Someone get my medicine!"

"What kind of doctor treats allergies to glitter?" Aguma anime sweat-drops, and I toss him some medicine to relieve Pluto of his allergies because I still need him. We can't have him in the emergency room if he has to do a dare.

"Where did you get that? With the cure to allergy with glitter...?" Aguma can barely believe his eyes, and I answer.

"Insanity authors know this kind of stuff because they control insanity!"

"Oh."

"So..." I eagerly read the dare. "Ryuga's not gonna be happy with me..." I snap my fingers to make Ryuga appear out of nowhere through a space-time portal plopping onto the floor with a loud _plunk! _Ryuga rubs his sore bottom seeing me.

"Hey, who are you?" Ryuga asks.

"I'm Gocty, the insanie fanfiction authoress!" I somehow find a rock to put my foot on and a sword in my left hand with lightning flashing for dramatic effect. Ryuga's eyes twitch and widen, and he screams.

"NO! JUST NO! I'M NOT GONNA BE BOSSED AROUND BY SOME CRAZY TEENAGER!" Ryuga yells so loud that another awesomeness nuclear explosion in Antarctica covering penguins in blue frosting.

"Aw, come on," I run to the bathroom returning with pink hair-dye I randomly found in my mom's makeup stuff.

When Ryuga saw the pink hair-dye, he immediately knew what would happen, "Oh no! No, no, you are NOT dying my hair hot pink! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ryuga ran off, and I chased him with my hover-board.

"Oh come on! It's not gonna look _THAT _bad!" I grin evilly, and I load my hair-dye bazooka and shoot Ryuga with the hair-dye causing Ryuga to look at his hair in horror and scream in utter shock.

"THIS BETTER NOT BE PERMANENT!" Ryuga sprints to the bathroom to try and wash out the dye before the dye would dry out or something, and I roll on the floor giggling as everyone else cautiously clutched their hair in fear that I would dye it hot pink.

An earsplitting screech wailed from the bathroom nearly making our eardrums explode, and everyone had to plug their ears to not go deaf. Ryuga came out of the bathroom running in circles all the way to space-time portal going to B-Pit in order to ask Madoka if he could ever get the hair-dye out.

"Next dare!" I announce, and all the characters run behind the couch to hide shaking. "And it's to lock up Kyoya in a room with a lioness!"

"That's easy!" Kyoya shouts from the other side of the space-time portal leading to Africa or something where he's training.

"WITHOUT LEON!" I scream for Kyoya to hear me because of the noisy portal making Kyoya faint and for the winds of the portal to pick up Kyoya and carry him to the other side of the portal to plop him into my house. "Heh, heh," I scramble to the zoo with Kyoya in a wheel barrel tossing him into the lion exhibit with no one noticing.

When Kyoya woke up, he noticed a lioness sniffing his hair. A little while later back at my house, the characters and I watched in horror as the lioness attacks Kyoya leaving Kyoya in a state I would rather not disclose.

"Oh the gore, the horror!" Yuki and his ancestor faint from shock, and even I switch off the TV quite shocked taking a bucket of water and dumping it on Yuki and his ancestor.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Yuki faints again, and his ancestor scrambled behind the TV somehow although the TV has a pretty small gap between the screen and wall.

"Okay, next set of dares from NyxAbsol..." I take a deep breath still shaky from the lioness scene reading the computer screen. "I hope you don't mind me saving some of the dares for another chapter Cygnus, anyhoo, Nyx is requesting a paintball fight between Chris and Zeus!"

"YAS! I LOVE PAINTBALL!" Chris pulls out a paintball gun out of nowhere shooting Zeus with paintballs.

"What is... this...?" Zeus wipes off some paint off his toga thingy, and I take about thirty minutes to explain the rules of paintball of Zeus. Zeus nods not wanting anyone's bey to get crushed and to get tossed into a volcano grabbing a paintball gun from me.

I bring the two to a paintball court and let the two battle it out, but Zeus is a bit unfamiliar with handling modern machinery, so Chris is chasing him throughout the court shooting paintballs at him. Dynamis' ancestor screams, "IF YOU DO ANY HARM TO MY KING, I WILL ***************************************" (censored because it's not appropriate for something T-rated)

Chris didn't really hear Dynamis' ancestor, so he continued shooting Zeus. Ten minutes later, Dynamis' ancestor finally snapped and bolting into the court hitting Chris with a shovel and dragging him to Hades.

"But dragging people to Hades is my job!" Hades ran after Dynamis' ancestor to Hades. Like Chris, Dynamis' ancestor didn't hear, so Hades stumbled into Hades. My eyes start glowing red, and I motion my hands for the door to Hades to close.

"NO ONE IS SENDING ANYONE TO HADES! I MAY LIKE TORTURING YOU PEOPLE, **BUT **I STILL NEED YOU FOR THE TRUTH OR DARE!" my voice is very loud and deep like a monster's, and I quickly return back to normal as Pluto stares at me in shock.

"Insane authoress powers can do that?" Pluto gulped a bit backing away slowly.

I believe Yuki already got a dare to take his glasses off, but I'm not sure. Although I knew that I took Yuki's glasses at some point in the story to handle Nyx's dare for Yuki to take his glasses off, and I announce the final dare for the chapter.

"Okay, final dare for this chapter!" I call out as the characters rejoice in happiness of the chapter nearly ending. "Also, one more thing for Gryffn Addams, I don't have time to squeeze in some of the dares you sent for this chapter, and I'm SO sorry my friend! But I promise your dares will make an appearance next chapter! PROMISE!"

The characters hold their breath, and I speak, "So... Drum roll please!" A drum roll sounds, and I make the announcement, "The final dare is for... Pluto, Rago, and Dynamis!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ME DON'T WANT TO FACE PSYCHO DYNAMIS!" Pluto runs around screaming and crying just as Dynamis and Rago return from binge-watching "My Little Pony."

"Did someone call for us? The date turned out surprisingly well as we discovered that us both like watching 'My Little Pony' and caught up on some episodes we missed and posted some 'My Little Pony' analysis videos on YouTube."

"How do you know what YouTube is when you don't know what a phone is?" King questioned.

"I dunno," Dynamis shrugged sitting down.

"I have a dare for you and Rago," I grin evilly, and Dynamis and Rago look at each other.

"I-is it for us to make-out or something...?" Dynamis worryingly asks looking at Rago.

"It better not be..." Rago pales if possible, and I shake my head.

"Nope, it's not," I grin. Dynamis and Rago sigh in relief.

"Thank the gods," Dynamis and Rago say at the same time.

"It's for Dynamis to be in a room with Pluto and Rago with any lethal weapon I can find for Dynamis!" I throw my hands into the air. "Yes! Revenge for putting Pluto under Hades Curse!" I skip around happily, and Pluto and Rago look at each other nervously pulling at their collars.

"Oh dear..."

I grab kitchen knives, scissors, pencils (don't underestimate pencils, they're dangerous), the sharp pieces on tape-holder thingys, rubber-bands, drumsticks, chopsticks, butter-knives, glassware, silverware, my friend's father's chainsaw, toothbrushes, toothpicks, and ninja-stars throwing them into the spare room with Dynamis, Pluto, and Rago.

"Don't worry Rago, I won't hurt you, you're my Netflix buddy," Dynamis whispers over to Rago grabbing a pair of scissors facing Pluto. "But Pluto... YOU MADE ME EVIL!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Pluto screamed loudly, and I'd rather not describe the graphic details since it is T-rated and all. And that's the end of this chapter.

"Goodbye everyone!" I wave into the camera. "As always, please read and review, and I'm gonna have to go and take Pluto to emergency room! Well, bye! And see you all dear readers next chapter!" The camera shuts off as we see Cerberus escaped from Hades somehow, and I shout. "WHO LET CERBERUS OUT OF HADES?! EVERYONE, RUN IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!"

* * *

**Well, sorry for the REALLY long chapter. There was a lot I wanted to fit in, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And as always, please read and review people! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry that it's been practically forever since my last update! I don't know how many people are going to notice the update, but I'm hoping it gets somewhat noticed, considering that it took months on end for me to remember this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter, though, and I'm so sorry for neglecting my humor stories lately. I've been a bit busy with "Burn Me to the Ground," but I might take a brief break on it, we'll see. I've also noticed the dropping traffic on this fandom, so this will probably contribute to a lack of reviews this chapter, but I hope you can review, it means a lot to me! My humor is also a tiny bit rusty, so I hope this chapter is at least comparable to the other ones. Anyway, enough rambling, let's get to the story! **

* * *

The characters and I get back from the hospital, because if you remember from last chapter, we had to send Pluto to the hospital because of what Dynamis, who is surprisingly good with daggers, did to him because of a dare. We also fixed the Cerberus problem, so we're back at my house to continue the truth or dare.

"WHAT! I THOUGHT SHE WOULD NEVER UPDATE THIS STORY! THE LAST ONE WAS OVER THREE MONTHS AGO, SO THAT'S ABOUT ONE SUMMER VACATION OF FREEDOM! AND YES, I'VE BEEN ANXIOUSLY COUNTING HOW MANY DAYS IT WOULD TAKE FOR GOCTY TO UPDATE!" Rago rips a calendar in my dad's office to shreds.

"Oh great, I lend you a calendar and this is how you repay me?! By shredding it?!" I pick up the torn pieces, tape them together, and hang it back on the wall. I lightly hug the calendar saying, "My dad's poor calendar! Don't worry buddy, you'll make it! I promise!" I glare at Rago and throw a Pencil of Awesomeness at him. The others anime sweat-drop before realizing that the chapter started and faint.

"Seriously, (almost) every single chapter, you people faint! I do my best to update, and this happens?!" I screech. I pull a huge couch shell out of nowhere and blow. A loud _honk! _erupts, and it even shakes the furniture around me. Everyone asleep within a ten mile radius snaps awake.

"Seriously?! Why a ridiculously loud couch shell?! That's all you could think of?!" Yuki pops up an bumps into a chair because remember, I never gave him back his glasses, and will most likely not give them back until the story is over just for humor.

"So you want me to use my blow horn?" I question. I take it out, but Aguma snatches it out of my hands. "Well, you could've just said no."

"It would be to late then," Aguma uses his strength to smash the blow horn into a million pieces, and Dynamis joins in by stomping on the already obliterated pieces.

"Okay, since we don't have any truths, we'll start... and end... with the dares!" I dance around in excitement by the situation of the characters' panic, and dramatic music plays.

"WHAT?!" they all shout at the same time. "NO TRUTHS TO STALL THE DARES?!" "Please, we need truths! We'll do anything! Just name it, and we'll do it in exchange for truths instead of dares!" Pluto cries out. He runs around with a hammer and starts to destroy more of my parent's property. Pluto continues to sob uncontrollably in hysteria.

"Hey, that's my mom's lamp!" I whack Pluto with a wrecking ball, knocking him put. I snap my fingers to magically fix it, "Oh, and you're not going to get any truths any time soon. I asked for people to stop sending in truths or dares for a while, since I have too many dares to get through. I'll inform everyone when they will be able to send in truths and dares again."

"Pretty beyblades," Pluto flops around. He sees beyblades instead of stars, and he falls to the ground with a soft thud.

"That's better," I grin. "Now, onto the dares!" I do a disco pose and start jumping around in excitement. My hair flairs around with me, and with that I grab my computer and read the dare. "Okay, the next dare is for... drum roll, please." No drum roll sounds. "I said, drum roll!" I say slightly louder than last time. The drum roll sounds, and I sigh in relief, "That's better. Now, the dare is for... Tithi! It's from Gryffyn Addams! Thanks Gyrffyn!" The drum roll stops, and I smile at Tithi innocently.

"WHAT?! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! I REFUSE TO LET TITHI SUFFER MORE FROM YOUR SADISTIC WAYS!" Dynamis runs up to me, wraps his hands around my shoulders, and shakes me. "I will not let you do this!"

"Remember the bey crusher?" I ask. "And that volcano I throw people in when they refuse to do their truth or dare, remember that?"

"You evil, heartless, cold, insane, torture-loving b-word! I hate you!" Dynamis stomps away. "I shall have to go to another room! I cannot bare to see what misery you will bring upon Tithi, and I cannot bare to watch your wicked grin when you do harm to him! If he has one scratch by the end of this, I shall curse you with the Will of the Heavens's complies, understand?!"

"Okay!" I beam. Dynamis storms away, and Tithi hides behind a bookshelf. "Don't worry, it's not like you're gonna get hurt," encourage him to do the dare. "You have no choice, really, unless you want Quetzalcoatl destroyed and Dynamis cursing me because you got chucked into a volcano."

"As long as you pay for my mental therapy bills for the next ten years," Tithi crosses his arms. He frowns and turns his back to me, despite him deciding to stand in front of me now.

"Not a problem! I can schedule an appointment with Yu! He's a great therapist! (is shamelessly advertising a possible future fanfic called "Yu the Therapist," and there's a poll about it on my profile)" I grab a pen out of thin air to mark the calendar Rago shredded. I write in cursive handwriting (I have cursive handwriting in real life) "Appointment at Yu's office planned for next Thursday."

"Now then, we have to get to that dare Gyrffyn sent me," I scroll though my computer to find it. "Ah, here it is! Gyrffyn dares Tithi to sing an original song by Moi, and he has to do it in the same library he sang 'I'm a Barbie Girl' from a previous chapter. Oh, and he has to dress up like a girl version of himself," I explain with an evil grin plastered on my face. Tithi starts to turn pale, and we can hear Dynamis yelling from the closet he locked himself in.

"YOU'RE MAKING ME DO WHAT?!" Tithi screams. "I'm scared!"

"Why you...! I am not going to let you get away with this, do you hear me?!" Dynamis screams. "I will get my revenge!"

"That's Hades' line!" Pluto bangs on the door and demands for Dynamis to come out and for him to get revenge himself because of Dynamis stealing his ancestor's line.

"Well, I managed to pull out a sliver of your hair and taped it on my forehead, so technically, I have Nemesis germs on me making what I said valid!" Dynamis retorts.

"I thought you hated Nemesis germs," Pluto anime sweat-drops.

"'Tis necessary for my revenge plan," Dynamis whispers through the door so quietly that we can barely hear. "I have Pluto's cape, so I am all prepared for a revenge plan on Gocty..."

Pluto suddenly realizes that his cape and hood that he hung on the coat hanger is gone, "What the?! Give me back my cape, you fool!"

"You know, I can still hear your whispering and how you want to inflict a revenge plan on me," I shout from my seat and while typing on the computer, trying to write this chapter down.

"Oh, just get on with the dare!" Dynamis yells from the closet.

"Fine, fine, Tithi, I just need to do your hair," I roll my eyes. Tithi hesitantly sits in front of me, and I (try to) tie his hair into a ponytail. When I finish tying, I realize I accidentally tied Tithi's ponytail off to the side, a few strands of hair are sticking out, and I smudged his face paint when tying. Tithi's ponytail then flops over in front of his face. "Oops, well, I tried," I shrug. "Oh! I have an idea!" I run off to get my mom's hairspray and bobby-pins.

"What are you doing?" Tithi asks.

"Hold on, I'm trying to style your hair, my mom isn't available right now because she's at work," I spray the horribly done ponytail with hairspray, pin up the loose ends with bobby pins, and try to shape the hair using the hairspray.

"Eh, can't breathe!" Tithi coughs out at the smell of the hairspray.

"I'm almost done," I finish tucking in the last bit of hair, and I step back to admire my work.

"How is my hair...?" Tithi questions, his voice a little shaky. "Did Gocty do okay?"

Everyone but me stares at Tithi's hair, and they take a few seconds to take in how horrible of a job I did. "Erm..." Zeus chuckled nervously. "Venus Blader descendant, I advise for you to not look into a mirror..."

"Why not?" Tithi eyes me suspiciously. "What did you do to my hair...?"

"She ruined it, that's for sure," King tilts his head to look at the dreadful hair job from Hades from a different angle. "Wait, let me see if it looks better at a different angle... Nope, it still looks bad."

"Not helping," Yuki face-palms.

"Well, the dare shall still have to go on, so I'll be taking Tithi to the mall," I skip out my house with Tithi, and he both enter a space-time portal.

We jump through the portal and appear at the library with a flash. Tithi stumbles into a few bookshelves and knocks them over. A librarian working at the library when Tithi originally came instantly recognizes Tithi, and she shouts, "Get out of here, you! You are very rude, loud, and that hair job looks like the wind puked on it!"

"Well, he may be doing the dare because of character torture purposes, but he is still my third favorite character, so..." I snap my fingers causing for a few books to begin to fly. The flying books start attacking the librarian, and she tries to swat them away.

"Shoo, shoo, I say books!" the young librarian exclaims. "I hate books!"

"Then why do you work at a library?" I anime sweat-drop. My voice suddenly goes Super Saiyan mode, and an aurora of rage paint surrounds me, "AND DON'T YOU DARE INSULT BOOKS!" the paint splatters on the librarian, and the librarian takes of her glasses to wipe them off. Steam pours out of her ears, and she throws a book stamp at me.

"I'm just wanting some more money than the allowance my parents give me, that's all! And I'll insult books all I want!" she swipes at the books once more. She then takes a flying book and tosses it at me.

"Okay, okay, no need to get violent," I shake my head from side to side. I wipe off the ink mark the stamp gave me, and I grab the book to let it fly free. "Anyhoo, Tithi still needs to do the dare, so goodbye." I disappear, and Tithi takes a deep breath.

"Okay, I'm ready to sing," Tithi opens his mouth and starts to sing softly. "Oh... I'm wearing my favorite pair of underwear... My fine and silky underwear... This is my favorite pair of underwear... So I'll sing about it all day... Hey...?" Tithi gulps when the grumpy librarian yells at him.

"Shut up!" she shouts. She throws a flying book at Tithi, but before she could say anything else, Dynamis suddenly shows up. Superhero music plays as Pluto's cape flutters on Dynamis' back.

"You cannot speak to Tithi in such a manner, and you certainly cannot throw a book at him!" Dynamis, who somehow sneaked out of my house without me knowing, steps into the library.

"Oh, I remember you, you're the guy wearing the skirt," the librarian rolls her eyes.

"It's a robe, not a skirt, and I do not believe I have ever met a librarian this rude before, and I have never heard even Gocty get so mad a librarian before! She was fuming about it for the past five minutes! I run off into the sunset to the library for some quiet, and I get you shouting at Tithi?!" Dynamis chucks a mini edition ketchup nuke (that he stole from me, mind you) at the rude librarian. A ketchup explosion creates a mushroom cloud, and Dynamis and Tithi walk away into the sunset, again.

When they get back, I'm in the middle of playing a game of cards with Yuki. I turn my head to see the two enter and covered in ketchup, "Oh, hello you two, about time you got back. The shower's upstairs and to the left." I point to the staircase, and Dynamis and Tithi drag themselves up.

"Okay, next dare," I smile. The characters all cower into the closet Dynamis hid in. "Don't worry," I reassure everyone. "The dare's only for King." Everyone in the closet pushes out King and slams the door close.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" King dramatically throws his hands into the air screaming. "Please, do not make me say that my name means idiot in Ancient Hebrew again!" King fake-cries.

"No, I'm not going to do that. What makes you think I'll do that, certainly not that again, it was a good dare, but I only use dares once," I start to laugh, hard. I laugh for a solid five minutes, and while I laugh, King stares at me like I'm crazy.

"Thank the dare gods!" King hops up and starts jumping around. "YAS!"

"But, you still have a dare to do," I shatter King's relief.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" King falls to his knees. "I thought the dare gods were on my side, today!" Lightning crackles for added effect, and I clear my throat to read the dare.

"Thanks again, Gyrffyn, you sent us some really funny dares," I wave for the camera. I read the dare out loud, "Okay," I snicker. "King has to... dye his hair... Pink! And he has to sing 'You're Not Fully Dressed Without a Smile' with dance moves!"

"Pink, a song about smiling, AND dance-moves?!" King starts to shake. His face of shock is replaced with a smile, and he grabs the hair dye. "Sign me up! I've always wanted to dye my hair pink!" King dashes off into the bathroom (not the same one Dynamis and Tithi are in) and steps out ten minutes later with his hair hot pink.

"Your hair is perfect...!" I look at him in awe.

"I know, it is," King turns on the music on his phone and starts dancing. "The dare gods are on my side today! Hey America, let's turn it up! Yeah, check out ourselves! Cause you're never fully dressed without a smile!" King spins around and begins to do flips. He spins around some more, and he drags in his ancestor as a dance partner.

"Well, that didn't go as expected," I shrug as the characters step out of the closet. "Okay, while King and his ancestor are dancing, next dare!" I announce. Everyone but King and his ancestor hide back in the closet. "This dare is for Dynamis to make himself look like Katy Perry, and for him to remain that way for two weeks! (In real world time, so after two weeks pass in the real world, that's when Dynamis can take off the costume)"

"WHAT?! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" Dynamis sprints out of the bathroom and downstairs. "And I just finished showering, too! Oh, and Tithi's still showering, to let you know."

"Wig time!" I shove a black wig on Dynamis, splash on some purple highlights, and since Dynamis is already wearing eyeliner anyway, all I have to do is slap on some lipstick, the one makeup thing I don't totally suck at. (I don't wear lipstick, I just don't suck at putting it on like I do with eyeliner, foundation, etc.)

"What have you done to me, I don't look like me!" Dynamis stares into the mirror. He inspects his new look and scratches his chin. "How will I remain this way for two weeks?!"

"Dunno, I think we can-" I am suddenly interrupted when my mom gets home.

"It's time for dinner, J-" she speaks.

"Don't say my real name, we're on the internet right now!" I scramble to shut off the camera. "Hold on, I don't want them filming us while we have dinner! Goodbye, goodbye, everyone, now shut off the camera if you don't mind!" I click save on docs manager and close my computer.

The screen blacks out, and the chapter is done. Tithi pops up through a hole in the black space, "Well, Gocty apologizes for the quick wrap-up, she doesn't really know how to end it, so she just decided to use dinner as a way to."

A camera person rushes over to Tithi and whispers in his ear. "Oh, we're about to end the chapter? Oh, okay, bye!" Tithi waves into the screen. He and the camera person crawl back through the hole in the black space and shut it close with a piece of black construction paper.

* * *

**Well, I apologize for the quick ending of this chapter. It was just getting a little long, and I don't like for chapters in my humor stories to be too long. Plus, it's getting late where I live, and I really do have to eat dinner after I post this chapter. Please read and review, it really does mean a lot to me, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tell me if my humor is a little rusty, too. That's all I have to say, so bye~**


End file.
